Anestesia
by c-c-Paper Rose-c-c
Summary: Porque él era mi infierno personal, me hacía feliz mientras me apuñalaba y yo no soy más que una sombra masoquista, un títere del dueño de mis pesadillas, y estaba arrepentida y quería dejar de sentir. Sasusaku.


Anestesia

Capítulo 1

Introducción

"Sol y Luna"

_No me di cuenta el momento en que mi mirada había cambiado, producto de los recuerdos, tampoco me di cuenta cuando empezó a llover, y tampoco me di cuenta de cuan vacíos estaban mis ojos hasta que vi mi reflejo distorsionado en el agua, producto de las gotas de lluvia, estaba confundida y desolada, no sabía en qué momento me había enredado en eso, quizá si nunca hubiese respondido a su saludo, tal vez si no hubiera creído que confiaba en mí, tal vez si no hubiera sido amable, tal vez ahora no sentiría este vacío en el pecho, y las constantes ganas de saber de él, del misterio que le envuelve, y quería ser sincera, quería gritarle y reclamarle cosas sin sentido declararlo culparle de revivir a mis demonios, pero no pude, no puedo porque simplemente he llegado a predecir sus respuestas, aunque sea la persona más impredecible del planeta, el me llevaba al cielo y me pegaba una patada enviándome directo al infierno._

"_¿Qué es lo que vi en ti?"_

_Es la eterna pregunta._

_Bien dicen… El primer amor nunca se olvida, porque él era mi infierno personal, me hacía feliz mientras me apuñalaba y yo no soy más que una sombra masoquista, un títere del dueño de mis pesadillas, y estaba arrepentida y quería dejar de sentir, arrastraba los pies hasta mi casa observando mi propia sombra en cada esquina, dejándome llevar por el lúgubre ambiente que provocaba la lluvia que tanto amaba, y no había más luz en este lugar porque el sol se transformó en luna y a ella misma la miré como mi fiel compañera la que observaba cada noche a través del cristal de la ventana de mi habitación, y luego desde mi almohada, almohada que había secado mis lágrimas solitarias y apagado mis gritos de dolor, no por él, por la vida misma, porque mi alma estaba desgarrada y una misma frase se repetía en mi mente cada noche al verme en el espejo con los ojos rojizos y demacrados por el insomnio y la sonrisa perdida, el mismo espejo que cada mañana me ve sonreír esperanzada, y arreglarme imperceptiblemente, para que mis ojos no muestren mis secretos, que las escenas de la noche anterior no se noten. _

_Todas las noche comparaba el antes con el después sin ser capaz de dejar ir el pasado, aspirando algún día ser completamente feliz, solo quiero dejar de sentirme tan desolada, dejar de sentir el egoísmo usando el alma de los demás para hacerme compañía aunque no pueda sentir, porque no podía sentir más, no quería volver a sentir más, quiero renunciar a todo a la vida misma, cancelar el contrato y pagar en otro mundo, como un alma atormentada entre la niebla._

.

.

No había energía eléctrica en toda la cuadra, por lo que no había un ápice de luz excepto la luna que iluminó el cerrojo, como invitándome a entrar a la soledad de mi casa, porque al parecer no había nadie, ingresé y revisé el móvil a la espera de un mensaje.

**0 mensajes nuevos.**

Por costumbre intenté encender la luz del corredor que daba a las escaleras, olvidando por completo el hecho de que no había energía.

Suspiré.

Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando un ruido en la planta alta me provocó un sobresalto.

Me tranquilicé, pensando en motivos lógicos.

_-Newton Sakura, Newton…-_me repetí interiormente.

Los pasos sonaban por el corredor, y si mi percepción no fallaba se dirigían a la habitación de mi hermano mayor.

-¿Sasori?-pregunté subiendo con cuidado escalón por escalón.

Para mi alivio su voz carrasposa y nasal me llegó a los oídos.

Hace unos días, jugando bromas con sus amigos se habían quedado en la calle hasta muy tarde, habían pronosticado una fuerte tormenta pero no le importó mojarse, ahora estaba resfriado y amargado y el doble de molesto, "Otra niña caprichosa"- pensé.

-Hola Sakura, ¿comiste algo?

Me preguntó cuándo logró detectar mi presencia en la oscuridad.

-Hola, no y no tengo apetito.

Le di un suave beso en la mejilla, como era costumbre -_porque mi hermano mayor posiblemente era el único hombre que no me haría daño- _susurré para mí misma.

Entré en mi habitación, dentro todo estaba iluminado por la luna, mi mejor amiga a decir verdad, después de todo era la única testigo de todas las veces que me he roto, agarré mi reproductor mp3 colocándome los cascos dejé que mi mente volara, entre recuerdos y más recuerdos, las luces se encendieron y yo no lo note tampoco noté en qué momento habían llegado mamá junto a la tía Natsumi, que no era realmente mi tía biología, al ser la hermanastra de mi madre, mucho menor a ella, pocos años mayor que Sasori.

Encendí mi portátil, con la intención de investigar algunos textos de historia, amaba la historia, él la odiaba.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo "él"

Así era mi vida desde hace algún tiempo, no entendía que había hecho en la anterior pero debió ser algo muy malo para merecer todo lo que me pasaba en la actualidad, trataba de encontrarme a mí misma, de saber ¿por qué estaba aquí?, ¿cuál era mi misión?

.

Capítulo finalizado

.

.

Notas de la Autora:

¡Saludos lectores! Parece que he vuelto, renovada y con una historia en iguales condiciones, espero que esta pequeña introducción sea de su agrado, esta historia será un Sasusaku, hace mucho que la tenía escrita pero no estaba segura de sí sacarla a la luz pero ya me he decidido, dejen un review con sus opiniones y ¿por qué no? "hipótesis" sobre la trama ;) que tengan un lindo día/tarde/noche.

c-c-PaperRose-c-c


End file.
